


i hope things go the way i hope

by LivingTea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Handholding, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTea/pseuds/LivingTea
Summary: Today was Mikan's birthday, and before and after the party, Nagito still busts out all the stops for her to make it as special as possible for her. Just how special can he make it, though, before the tension becomes too much for the both of them?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Birthday Preparations: Food, Low Self-Esteem and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts), [akanidai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanidai/gifts).



> This is my first fic, and i couldn't think of a better time than now to post it, given that it'll be the 125th post on the tag. These two are adorable together and I hope I do them some justice. Sincerely hope you enjoy, and that you leave a comment telling me what you'd want in another story. Preferably in this fandom, but I might consider others. Even if you don't like this one, tell me what you'd like to see changed. With that being said, enjoy the story and leave mad kudos you beautiful peeps. And to the people this is gifted for, if you ever read this, thank you so much for your fic's about these two. It's hard to describe, but they mean the world to me with how heartfelt and well worded they are. As usual, I have zero problem with negative feedback, and won't mind at all if you leave criticism on the work so I can better myself as a writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Mikan's birthday, and before and after the party, Nagito still busts out all the stops for her to make it as special as possible for her. Just how special can he make it though before the tension becomes too much for the both of them?

In the early morning hour of 7 AM, May 12th, near the dining hall in Hope's Peak's rather impressive kitchen, there was an extremely pleasant aroma travelling out through the cracks of the cracks of the door. Inside, surprisingly, was Nagito Komaeda, not burning the food for once, preparing his best friend an assortment of worldly cuisines the likes of which he couldn't have dreamed to make without a little help from the Ultimate Cook's hand-me-down cookbooks and a little signature luck. 

It was all remarkably edible looking, at least, with many pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon strips, English muffins, and other assorted fruits, as she would want it to be at least somewhat healthy, set out for his beloved Mikan to wake up to. He wanted today to be really special for her, so he invited her over under the pretense of a study date as not to arouse any suspicion was to whether or not he knew what today was.

======================================================================================================

"T-this e-early?" Mikan groggily asks, having been just woken up by her phones incessant ringing, spam calls from a certain restless lucky student.

Nagito looks over to his desk, fidgeting with a pencil laying on the desk before saying, "Mhmmmm. All of my work was lost yesterday and finals are coming up so I was just wondering if you'd mind helping me. I think I left it at the store in the countryside last week when me and you went to pick up Ibuki's newest tape. But yeah, do you think you could meet me here soo-", he was cut off by Mikan's distressed voice.

"Ar-are you sh-sh-sure you need my help?", she asks, inconfident. "I'm not really... g-good with helping others anyway, and I'd probably just be a terrible in...influence. P-plus, there's way smarter people in our class you could be asking. You don't really want m-me over th-there anyways, ruining your morning w-with the sight my u-ugly pig face. You should call someone much less dr-dreary and less b-bitchy than m-me." He can hear her start to sniffle quietly over the phone, and it didn't take a genius to know something was wrong.

Once he had believed she had finished for the time being, he went straight to asking her what was wrong, not wanting her to start her birthday off on such a terrible note.

  
"Hey Mikan, are you ok? You seem down pretty bad.", Nagito asks kindly, though not without concern. "What's up?"

Mikan clears her throat, trying to keep her composure steady for him. "Yeah! I'm f-fi... ," She paused, "I mean... n-no not really. I'm just not feeling one hundred percent, Nagito.", she admitted. "And I'd l-love to tell you more about it, b-but if it isn't too much trouble...could you do something for me?"

He hums in agreement, awaiting for her to voice her request. "Anything for you. What is it?"

Sniffling a little and clearing her voice with a light *ahem*, she asks, "Do you thi-think yo-you could turn your camera on? I haven't been able to see you for the past couple days, and... w-well, yo-you bring me lots of comfort, and it helps me not to stutter as much knowing you're there."

"Uhhhhh...", Nagito stutters a tad himself a little as he looks to see Teruteru picking up the slack for him, making sure the food is done on time for the main event in half an hour. The chef shoots Nagito a look to call him back over to the stove top, signalling him with his hand. Not wanting to disappoint her, he mutes his mic momentarily to tell him he needs to go talk to her."

" _Mon amie_ , we have like half an hour before shes supposed to come, right?", the culinary master inquires, mildly annoyed at the situation. "Hurry back as quick as you can. As long as things don't get to _steamy_ between you two", sending a chill up the long haired boys spine. 

"Hey dude? Shut the fuck up.", Nagito half-jokes. "She's worth more than that to me. Not that I'd say no if that's what she wanted, but I'd rather have something specia-"

He looked over to see his friend, nose starting to bleed and eyes starting to widen in splendor. Not wanting to see what he would have to say next, Nagito rushed as fast as he could back to his room so he could try and comfort his other friend.

======================================================================================================

"Hey sorry, the connection just got really bad for a second.", Nagito lied, desperately not wanting his planning from the last month to go to waste. He turns his camera on, looks into it, waves, and gives a reassuring grin. "Now tell me all about it. You can tell me anything, Mikan, so spill."

"W-well, after class yesterday, I c-called you b-because yo-you weren't there, and I was worried about you, w-wondering if s-something had ha-happened." Nagito guiltily remembers that he went present shopping by himself that day, forgetting to tell her that he'd be gone to get his razadyne refilled until she had dialed him later on that day. "So I asked around, an-and no o-one knew where you were, s-so I w-went looking for y-you, a-all a-around the school, then eventually all around t-town. I mu-must've traveled at least 15 miles yesterday, and that was just on foot." Mikan held back some tears before she recounted what else had been going on since yesterday.

"After I couldn't find you, I called you again, and th-thank god y-you an-answered that t-time. Don't scare me like that again, b-by the way.", she lectures sternly. "I was just about t-to report you missing."

Mikan often worried about Nagito to the point of near over-protectiveness, something they were both kinda guilty of. Between her problems with getting bullied and his habit of getting constantly injured, the two seemed a match made in heaven, despite them being "just friends". 

Nagito laughed a little, quite touched by the way she spoke whenever she was worried with his well-being. It felt nice. While he didn't get why she was oh so apprehensive about his welfare, and sometimes disagreed with some of the reasons she gave for feeling this way, he still felt warm at the thought someone cared about him, especially since it was her of all folk. 

Relaxed by the soft spoken words of the solicitous Mikan, he lifted the phone closer to his face to speak again. "I still can't believe you went through all of that trouble for someone like me. Were you really though?", he asked. 

Mikan, originally not going to tell him this next bit of information, embarrassingly revealed, "...I called the coroner's office. Th-they told me that they couldn't give out th-that information to j-just anyone, so I lied and s-said I was yo-your co-cousin. Once they t-told me you weren't there, I felt so relieved. B-but, I still felt just awful not knowing if y-you were okay or not. I s-still just feel like a b-bad friend for not thinking to ask you if you h-had plans to be elsewhere to see if I could come with.", she clarified. 

"That's why when I called you and got you to answer, an-and y-you explained it to me, I felt s-stupid, and so I h-hung up. I g-got so easily w-w-worked up over when nothing was the matter. I really thought something awful happened to you, just because "y-you weren't there for a couple days.", she says in a lower tone, mocking herself. She cries again, damning herself again for being a clingy stupid slut that could hardly do anything right. 

A sad look on his face, eyes half lidded as he thought about how this could've been so easily avoided if he had just told her from the jump what he was "doing that day", even if it wasn't true. He knew how she got when she overworked herself to no avail, and hadn't taken that into consideration. If anyone deserved to feel like an inconsiderate dick, it was him.

  
But that didn't matter. That could be discussed with himself later. Right now, it was his responsibility to cheer her up. He couldn't just let her feel so poorly on a day that was supposed to be on of the happiest in the whole year. He knows that all of her previous birthdays were marred with misfortune and neglect on her parents part to even so much as acknowledge the day, and he could rest easy knowing he'd given her one really good one. So, he decides to use all the tips and tricks in his Mikan Comfort Manual, publishing pending, to help him in his quest to make her feel okay again.


	2. Birthday Preparations: Food, Low Self-Esteem and Comfort 2

"Hey? Miki?", Nagito says in a low, comforting tone.

"Hmmm?", she asks, sounding small.

"I don't want you to go blaming yourself for something that wasn't really your fault, for starters.", Nagito reassured. "I could've easily just called you and told you what was going on, but I didn't." He looked into the camera, just realizing hers must've been turned off. "If it isn't to troublesome for you, would you turn your camera on for me Miki?" Though they'd been on first name basis for months by this point, having been pretty much inseparable from each other, the nickname and his other variations of it were ones he knew she liked best, in contrast to the usual "skanky piggy breathed bitch" she had been accustomed too, and since he usually used her first name for casual situations, he knew it would be best to use it only when her bouts of self doubt would get severe, catching her attention and making her feel warm and safe.

Luckily though, while she would still occasionally mumble a short single line comparing herself to dirt or something of that nature, she rarely went in as hard as she had a minute ago. With Hiyoko getting called back to her family to work things out with her father and the rest of her family, her self confidence had been flourishing, seeming to try her hardest to love her for herself ever since she started spending more time with Nagito.

She sobbed when he asked her that, telling him in between labored breaths, "I--Don't--want--you--to--see--me--like th-this. No-not if I h-have the ch-choice not t--too.", before she resumed her tearful excursion. 

"Ah, I understand. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable.", he acquiesced. "However, I have something to tell you, and while I'd rather tell you straight to your face, I suppose as long as you keep an open ear, that's just fine." He looked down again to smile down at her, hoping that she was looking at his face for once.

He restarted, telling her, "You mean a whole lot to me Miki, more than you let yourself believe. I don't know what or where I'd be without you right now. These past few months have been some of the best I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you. They're definitely the best I've had since my dog passed away all those many years ago. Don't you dare go thinking that just because of a little mistake that I made that you're just straight worthless." He became serious and protective with his tone of voice.

"Even if it is hypocritical of me to say such things, I'd be overjoyed vastly if you considered what I'm telling you as the truth."

Mikan's ears perked up, wanting to respond, but found all of the words she had learned up to this point were now missing. Instead, she went to her phone's touh screen, and nonverbally told him she was listening by turning her camera on and allowing him to see her face, clad with dried and wet tears on her cheeks. 

"There she is." Nagito relaxes his voice a little, still trying to push his message of how he sees her, the object of all his otherworldly affection. "Even if you don't believe me, there are plenty of others you could ask. Everyone knows just how kind and caring you are." Simmering his tone down further, he opens up about more of his favorite things about her.

"You're so gentle, so generous and so sweet. Everything you do is like magic to me. You always look after me, always take my feelings into consideration, and that means so much to me you don't even know." Taking his speech one step further , he starts to talk about her talent, something so quintessentially Nagito he knew that it'd reel her attention in completely. "One of your main traits, and one that I just adore, is your devotion to the betterment of others and their health... You're a lovely nurse, and an even more wonderful friend, always taking the time to aid the class when they need you. Hell, how many times have I alone needed your help to recover after getting hit by a car since we've known each other?" She laughed a little, replying with a truly impressive "seven."

Remembering what he brought up at the beginning of the purposed study date idea, he stated, "Not only that, but a lot of the homework I'd left behind was a lot of biology-related anyways. Someone like me would be absolutely lost without you there to guide me through it." Not wanting to be repetitious, he thought for a sec about how to finish up his genuinely appreciative rant. What better way than to speak of hope?

"You're so amazing, Miki. Everything about you is just so so so so so amazing. You're very kind, you're talented, you're skilled at caring for others, and above all else, you're very bright. Just like the hope shining inside of you, so strong and full of life." He locked eyes with her, seeing that smile he loved so so much begin to grow larger to compliment her gorgeous features. "So don't tear yourself down please?", he beseeches. "You're worth much more than that." Mikan was a deep crimson mess by the time he finished.

She hated whenever he talked like that, his words seeming to always make her legs shift and her heart start to flutter. Nonetheless, she still had a sliver of disbelief in her heart, so she thought best to inquire about if what he was saying was honestly how he felt, or just empty words meant to act as damage control.

"Do you really, r-really mean all of that?" Mikan asks, still blushing on the other side of the phone. "L-like, you really feel that way?"

"For certain. Every single word. You mean the world to me, and there isn't a thing about you I would change. You're perfect in almost every way." He drew in a breath, closing his eyes and smiling. "I just wish for you to realize how much you matter, that's all." He smiled largely to now, not just to make her feel better but because he himself was starting to feel better as well. It was because she didn't skip straight to denying what he says to be true, a huge improvement over the way she used to be. The way she would disagree adamantly with the slightest compliment. How she felt that it was wrong for "someone like her to feel happy", and that he was more than welcome to do all assortment's of horrible things, all of which he always denied doing to her.

In fact, that was one of his very first interactions he had had with her. He still had a clear memory of that day, remembering it is oddly the best day of his life. But was brought out of it soon enough by the young nurse's timid voice.

"Th-thank you Nagito. I feel w-way better. You mean the so much more to me t-than you could imagine. You've made my day so m-much b-better already and the s-suns not even out." Mikan wipes the remainder of her tears away, all the while beaming enough to almost light up her rather dark dorm, hoping that he could pick up on the energy she was trying to send his way.

"Of course.", he said confidently. "Tell me though, what time do you think you could make it?"

Being brought out of her euphoric trance-like state, she eventually responds.

"Seven-thirty. I just need a shower and a change of clothes and I'll be at your door.", she stated matter of factly.

Ready with a quick little fib, he replied, "No no, my room's a mess, Mikan. I wouldn't want to present it to someone like you; its completely hideous in here. Oh I know!", he exclaimed, "Meet me in the dining hall. I got the key for it before they closed it for the night, and I... might've ripped it from the janitor yesterday."

"You s-s-stole it??", she shrieks, surely rupturing his eardrum.

"Might have.", he admits, a mixture of pride and shame stirring in him

"..."

"..."

"...you suck, you k-know." she chides. Nagito laughs and the two exchange heartfelt goodbyes before hanging up to go back to the kitchen with Teruteru, only 20 minutes to prepare.

Mikan dresses herself in her finest summer dress, colored yellow and light, light pink with a braided belt across her hip. She grabs her platform converse and puts them on over her no shows. She's actually ready in record time, aside from the time she spends in the mirror telling herself to transversely tell herself that she looks fine and has nothing to worry about, and that a pig like her would never impress someone like him. She decides on the former once she's out the door, trying to remember all the things that Nagito had told her, but continues to tell herself the latter once she's closer to the hall. 


	3. Birthday Preparations: Food, Low Self-Esteem and Comfort 3

Unbeknownst to the medicinal Mikan, all of the class, save for Hiyoko, were waiting from inside the dining hall preparing decorations in secret like they had been for weeks, in secret. They had planned to originally surprise the girl traditionally, but decided that that might be a bit much for her, so they decided upon just causally presenting themselves from hiding spots with the gifts they had. A nice in-between.

They had just finally brought out the full set of decorations for the event, featuring an oversized cake, but not to big as to make the now freshly 17 year old uncomfortable, many gifts strewn on the long table, a sign to hang over the tables, mainly from Nagito, and even a small orange tree. Nagito felt that the cake still wasn't enough for someone as magnificent as her. So, he went asking around until he reached Gundham with an excellent idea.

"Hey Gundham, are your hams- devas, are they clean?", Nagito asks politely, catching his mistake, not wanting to upset the breeder.

"The dark ones bath themselves on occasion, but just for the day of birth ritual for the meek one, lo and behold!", his scarf begins to ruffle, "For I have bathed them in the holiest of all divine liquids, and conjured them from the finest cloths that only a truly Dark spirit could have strewn together!", and from out his scarf slowly crawl the infamous Four Dark Devas of Destruction, with their fur slicked back and dressed in tiny little tuxedos and birthday hats.

"Riiiiiiiiight...", Nagito sweatdrops. He regrets asking him about them, but soon remembers his purpose, and considers that maybe Mikan would find them cute in their little outfits. "Do you think that maybe you could place them on the cake for decoration?"

"I shall consult with them about it, as well as the Dark Lady herself. Lady Sonia?", he bellows, making Nagito nearly drop the plate he was delivering to the table. Sonia turns around with a lightly startled look on her face, non verbally asking what he needs.

"Could you grace us with your divine presence a minute, my dear?", he asks in an oddly sweet voice. Nagito watches and wishes to one day speak with Mikan like that, without her running away or thinking he was a huge creep. 

Sonia rushes from where she was standing, pleading with any deity that would listen that he would eventually call her over and away from Kazuichi and his attempts at conversation with her.

She runs up to him and grabs his hand and looks into his eyes, tilting her head joyously to the right.

"What is it, my Dark Prince?", the Princess asks. He responds by cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Fair maiden, do you think that the Devas acting as confectionary decoration on the baked item in the center of the room might be below creatures of their status?", Gundham inquires verbosely

"Of course not! I think they'd feel be the last bit to make our countries signature Noveselician chocolate cake truly perfect. Although, maybe not the safest edible arrangement here", Sonia says, distracted by the sound of money hitting the floor, making the three turn to see Teruteru dropping coins to peak up under girls skirts.

"Vile creature!" Gundham bellows again, "Just what do you think you're doing over there, O Perverted Culinary One!". Teruteru sweatdrops as Ibuki, Peko and Mahiru turn around to see Teruteru crouched under them, eyes now locked with the cook as they all collectively crack their knuckles as he gulps. Just then, Fuyuhiko had rounded the corner to see what the hell was going on away from the stage prepared for Mikan's birthday concert.

"Hey now, what the fuck do you think you're up to you pudgy, oily bastard?", Fuyuhiko half yells, livid at the sight of the cook, face just inches away from his girl's skirt. He walks over and drags Teruteru by his collar. "I'm gonna give you

about 5 goddamn seconds to run as fast as you can before I decorate the halls with your organs. Got it, fuckface?"

Teruteru nods speedily, and before you knew it, he had taken his small desk lined with lidded trays away to cower in his spot, tucked away in a corner near where Chiaki stood, far away from everyone else out of fear.

Gundham speaks with the hamsters, who he says have decided they wouldn't mind acting as decorations just for this one time. "It is decided! The Dark ones shall find refugee on your three-layered pastry." Gundham walks over toward the cake, holding the spiffy rodents in his hands, setting Jum-P, Maga-Z, San-D and Cham-P down on the cake.

The first three fair fine, happily running circles around each level as though it was the wheel that they had back in his dorm. Cham-P, big as he was, had started to sink through the frosting as soon as he had been placed on the cake. He looked just about ready to start eating into the cake before Gundham wiped him off and helped him into his scarf.

A minute or 2 after everyone was done laughing at the misfortune of the large rodent, Mahiru looked towards the clock in the corner of the large room to see that it was just about to hit 7:28. Calling for everyone's attention, she yelled for everyone to get ready and rushed all of the boys to help the girls on their final preparations.

Soon after, everything is hung up and everyone runs off to hide themselves and any sort of tracks they had left behind, holding their gifts patiently for the next 2 minutes.


	4. Happy Birthday Mikan!

Mikan arrives exactly at 7:30, having waited just outside the dining hall until then to make sure she was perfectly on time. She walks through the double doors and sees no one in there, the room being pitch black aside from the light bleeding in from the outside. She starts to think the worst of herself, and that she was foolish for thinking that anyone could be genuinely nice to her for very long before they found out the real fun was in making fun of her. 

  
Not very long after, however, the lights came on with a loud whoosh.

  
"Hey yo, Tsumiki-san! Over here!", Kazuichi calls out, holding a sewing kit he had prepared himself out of threading needles and cloth he had bought just for her.

"Soda-san?", she asked, puzzled by his appearance, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Before he could respond, another voice, dark and feminine, had interjected to claim her attention.

"No, Tsumiki-san, I think it'd be best if you come over here", a familiar swordswomen calls out, a small smile on her face as she tucks her hair behind her ear, tugging Fuyuhiko by his ear, the short blonde boy swearing under his breath, carrying over a case of surgical knives made out of an old bamboo sword. 

"Peko? H-hey w-w-wait a minute, w-what-

"Actually mademoiselle, I think you'd find yourself in amazing company over here." Hanamura seductively voices, much to her disgust, from another spot in the room seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Lifting 2 lids simultaneously, he reveals, "I've designed some pleasantly erotic cakes for you that I th- Ow! What the hell, Nanami?!

"Hey hey! I told you you couldn't do that! I think..." Chiaki smacks the back of Teruteru's head in between words until a large welt is left in place of her hand. 

"Or maybe...", a familiar voice, her favorite voice, rears around from under a table nearby, "even if I'm not the most pleasant company, you wouldn't mind coming over here?" Nagito now stood by a table strewn with all of the breakfast items prepared just a half an hour before, sat on a warming table Kazuichi and Nagito worked on to keep food hot for extended periods of time.

=====================================================================================================

Mikan rushes over to Nagito, starry eyes and all to give him the biggest, tightest hug she'd ever given him, nearly tackling him to the ground with the sheer amount of force behind the show of affection. All of the onlookers, even the less emotional and stone faced among them taking in the sight with bright smiles on them, some laughing at seeing Nagito try to keep his balance rather poorly.

Steadying himself, he wraps his arms around Mikan just the same as she did for him, picking her up off the ground in a heave.

"I can't believe you remembered!", she exclaimed. "I-i-I'm so so happy! Thank you, N-Nagito...", a sun-red blush on her pretty face. "This is so much more than I could've dreamed of."

Nagito rubs circles on her back, soothing her excitement. "I'm not the only one you should be thanking, heh." Setting her down, she turned around to see everyone standing around them, trying to hide her embarrassment from them for rushing in the way she did.

"Oh. I see..."

Mikan walks over to the group and puts her hands together, bowing in front of them and quickly rising back up to thank them, too happy to stutter.

"All of this is just so impressive. All of you're gifts look absolutely wonderful, and I can't even count all of them."

It was true. There was an abundance of presents that everyone had brought, but a good 90 percent of the gifts were from Nagito. The rest of them brought one or two things per each person.

"And is that what... is that what I think it is?", Mikan asked, bewildered and astonished.

...save for Ibuki, who thought it was a "totally rad idea" for her to buy a grand total of a ridiculous 6000 large bottles of rubbing alcohol, built to resemble a small castle, with banners of bandage wrap helping to hold it together.

=====================================================================================================

"Come on guys, it's pretty cool isn't?? Ibuki didn't waste her money, did she?"

"Well I don't know, look at it!", Kazuichi pointed at the grand isopropyl pile, freshly wheeled in, with a full hand of disbelief, bringing it back to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah uhhh, what the fuck is wrong with you?", asked the miniature gangster. "I can't believe we agreed to bring this in! It's gigantic"

"Ibuki, honey.,", the red haired photographer inquired, "I get she really likes this stuff... llike, a lot, but JEEEEEEEZ. What the hell is she gonna do with 6000 bottles of rubbing alcohol?"

"That's what I'm saying! Like yeah, she's a nurse, but can she even get through 6000 bottles before they expire?", Soda queried. 

  
"Like she is a nurse,", Nagtio spoke, "and I know she'll be thankful, but I'm not gonna lie, this is just straight unnecessary."

A silence fell over the classroom as they saw Ibuki starting to stack the bottles around and on top of each other.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do with it.", Ibuki proudly declared. 

  
""Oh yeah, what?" was the collective thought of the class, intrigued by what was to come next.

=====================================================================================================

The structure was surprisingly solid, given that it was built over the course of around 6 hours. Everyone had woken up at 1 to decorate, and a large majority was spent on the oddly elegant building. Stood right next to it was the lead architect, guitar strung around her neck practicing a jam she had written that morning.

"Sooooooo, even though everyone else but Ibuki said it was stupid,", Ibuki sadly reiterated. "What do you think of it?"

Mikan took one look at the grand piece, looked to Ibuki and said "I love it. It m-might be the best gift of all, s-so gr-grand and tall. Thanks, I-Ibuki.", to the dismay of the rest of the class, who all grunted and sighed at the revelation. 

Nodding fiendishly, she told her happy birthday, and afterward took her place on the stage and plugged in, turning it down so the rest could talk among themselves. Mikan walked back to Nagito and held him a bit gentler this time, standing on her tippy toes, whispering, "Not really though. I-i think y-you're the b-best gift I c-could've p-possibly asked for."

Nagito's face settled back into a closed mouth smile, hugging her back. "Thank you, Mikan. But hey, there's something else I wanted to show you. Turn around real quick."

She let go, doing a 180 to look at the elongated table with the curtain on it, which Nagito and Kazuichi lifted together to reveal what was underneath. 

Underneath was the breakfast from earlier, a plethora of all the same items from earlier as well, only a wider variety of things to drink, like orange juice, and a bottle of champagne that the chef had snuck in at the beginning of the year, something Mikan tried to ignore, before Kazuichi put his finger over his mouth to make a "shhhhh" noise, before snagging the bottle of the table, popping the cork and starting to drink, garnering a laugh and a headshake from Nagito . 

"Wait though, y-you called me at 7 this morning, how is it all still warm? It's been about 40 minutes since then, and it f-feels fresh enough to eat."

Kazuichi came over and slung his arm around the two, bottle in hand, explaining to Mikan how he and Nagito had built it.

"Yeah, it was hard, but all it is is a couple of ovens I built for these old couples that never came back around to pick them up. But then last month, Nags came around with a couple of tables he bought with a proposition, so here they sit! Proof that anythings possible with just a couple of guys and a proper fuckin' table saw!", he exclaimed, toothy grin and curled arms pumped on full force, forgetting about the people he had in each arm. "Woah! Uh, sorry there heh heh. Happy Birthday, Tsumiki! Eat up!" 

He quickly wrapped a few slices of bacon and an egg inside a pancake and handed it to her. 

Uncharacteristically, Mikan took it and scarfed it down in no-time flat, feeling ashamed for a second, but Kaz just laughed and made three more for them before she could even think to apologize. 

"Thanks, Soda-s-san, I've never had th-that before." Mikan asked, "What are tho-those anyways?"

"Hm? Oh these delicious fuckin things? I dunno, but it sure is good. Hey say,", he said slapping his new buddy on the back. "Why don't you and Nags come with me to the table? Sounds like Ibuki's turning up and I think...", he squinted. "Yeah, Sayaka just pulled up. Come on!"

Rushing over to the table and leaving a little space for the other two to walk, Mikan walked around and tapped on Nagito's shoulder to have him lean his ear down to mouth level?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Can I get a piggy back ride to the table? I'm still tired from walking all of y-yesterday.", she whispered sweetly.

"Totally, yeah. Hop on." He spoke gently. Despite being excited himself for the day that lay ahead of them, he instinctively didn't wanna startle the nurse too much, still devoted to making her day perfect. "Up you go-WOAH", he exclaimed. 

Mikan giggled, tightening her arms around his chest, telling him thank you before squishing her cheek against his shoulder blade as he walked over to seat themselves for the mini concert, sitting her between Kazuichi and himself. She rested her head back on his shoulder, making his heart race as Ibuki thanked the audience for coming out to watch them play.

_This is gonna be one good ass day_


	5. Just the two of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are like shorter cute little ficlets about the two just having fun after the party

And a good day it was, lasting for a straight ten hours from 9:00 to 6:00. The party was host to an amalgamation of all sorts of wonderful things, including the breakfast, the concert, where Gundham somehow summoned the spirits of some ancient bards to play along with Ibuki and their underclassman, the famous pop idol, Sayaka Maizono, and Mikan smiling the whole way through the day, only stopping to eat and to speak with the others.

Nagito and her left at 6 on the dot, having made plans midway through the party to go admire the blooming trees and flowers at Yoyogi Park, just about a 10 minute walk away from Hope's Peak. Saying goodbye to everyone minus Kazuichi, who had the whole bottle of Moët and Chandon to himself and had passed out just before the party came to a close, with Nekomaru putting him gently on the warming table with the setting set to it's lowest to keep him warm without broiling him. Despite the two still being just as excited and lively as they were at daybreak, they were simultaneously just as exhausted if not moreso by the time they left, a half asleep Mikan asking an equally tired Nagito if he would mind giving her another piggy back ride. 

Joyously walking through the park together, the two chatted on and on about things that only they cared enough to talk about, before Nagito had asked her how she felt about her party.

"Like, what was your favorite part? I'm still really proud of that table to be honest, but I also realllllly liked the concert. Who knew Ibuki could shred like that." Obviously still impressed, he claimed that it was "Truly befitting of the Ultimate Musician."

Mikan had a difficult time thinking about it on the other hand.

"I-it's so hard to pick a favorite, all of it was so fantastically amazing.", the nurse declared. "The hamsters on the cake were really cute, the concert was amazing, and you-you're planning the whole thing was spectacular." Mikan hummed gracefully into Nagitos neck, tickling him. "But I'm still gonna have to say... y-you were my favorite part of my day."

Gulping and thanking God that she couldn't see his blood-pink face thanks to the darkness, he turned his head and whispered a thank you.

"I'm so gratetful for what you did for me today, Nagi. N-no one's ever really thrown me a birthday party before. And to have one be as sweet as the one you threw me... is truly the best gift I co-could've asked for."

"You were a gift in and of yourself you know. Seeing you break down so many barriers and go out of your comfort zone to talk to the others, and seeing you finally act like you do around me around people you'd barely seen outside of class was very brave of you." Nagito sat her down and turned around to look her in the eyes. "Im proud of you Mikan. You're truly spectacular.", he exclaimed.

Giggling with her hand over her mouth, she looked at him that it was impossible without someone as inspiring as him to help her come out of her shell.

This back and forth exchange of praise lasted well long after she had gotten back on his back to go admire the foliage.


	6. Just the two of us, out to eat

After getting tired of looking at the trees in the surrounding area, most of them resembling each other to some extent, Nagito grabbed Mikan's hand and led her back through the park to the avenue again, telling her that he would take her to any restaurant of her choosing. Per usual, Mikan didn't want to spend any of his money, telling him she felt like he had already done enough for her. But with a little convincing on his part, she agreed to a simple McDonald's trip.

"Promise me that y-you won't spend too much on me", Mikan pleads with a nervous smile. "You already w-went above and beyond on everything today."

"You got it Mikan, whatever you want. In fact, I'll even share it with you so you don't have to eat as much." Nagito promised. Nodding, she forgot they were holding hands all the way there and in through to the restaurant.

Arriving, the smell of french fries and the noise of the deep fryer they came out of permeated throughout the restaurant. The cashier came to the front desk and asked them what they wanted. Mikan always got nervous when she was ordering food, so she told Nagito what she wanted and he promptly went to go get it. After ordering, Nagito went back to the table and sat himself beside Mikan to wait for the food, who was curled up and laying down on the bench sipping on the strawberry shake she got in an extremely rare case of good luck, immediately receiving it for free on her birthday, as well as the ice cream reportedly working for the first time in months.

Conversely, the heat had gotten turned up a little too high thanks to one of the workers, and not too long after, a grease fire had broken out in the kitchen, which caught the attention of the two seated further away in a corner of the restaurant. Wanting to get Mikan out of there as quickly as possible, he picked her up bridal sty/le and tried to rush with her out of the restaurant. Once Mikan saw the panic in the back and people getting burnt however, she hopped straight out of his arms and into the kitchen to help the burn victims out of the blazing kitchen.

Thanks to her efforts, every one of the workers and patrons walked away with only minor injuries, not even needing so much as a 911 call. Doing a recount, she saw that a single person was missing from the scene, the sole one missing being the one she walked in with. Her stomach dropping down to her feet, she ran back into the establishment, worried to death. When she walked to the back where the fire originated, she saw Nagito jumping out through the drive-thru window, a few full bags in his hands, à la a cartoonish bank style robbery. 

"Nagito... w-what the hell are you doing?", she asked inquisitively. "Please t-tell me those aren't filled with money..."

Feeling a little culpable, Nagito begrudgingly opens the bags, presenting them to Mikan so she can see clearly. "I'm sorry Mikan, I just... couldn't resist. No one was in here, so I thought I'd grab these for you."

When she looked inside the bag, her eyes lit up at the glowing insides of the paper bags, asking, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Mhm", Nagito responded with a proud expression. "Yes it is."

She stutters as she replies, "It's... b-beautiful." 

8 bags filled to the brim with Chicken Nuggets, Fries, Pies and McChickens. Grabbing a tray with an idea, she walked over to the ice cream machine to see if it still worked, and much to her surprise, it did. She filled 4 large cups with assorted shakes, and promptly placed the tray on her head for balance.

Rushing out of the simmering burger joint, they made a mad dash for the drive thru window, empty thanks to the smoke still resonating in the air scaring away onlooking drivers.

============================================================================================================

Totally wiped after their day out together, Nagito and Mikan walked down to the water front back at the park to look at the water features and try to see how much of the massive amount of food they could eat. Nagito tossed her one of the many ten pieces from the bag and watched her shiver a little as she opened it. "Hey are you ok? You feel really cold.", Nagito observed as he felt her hands. "O-oh yeah, b-but I'll be fine."

Not having it, Nagito retorted with "Dude, it's like 52 degrees outside. Here," he offers, removing his jacket, "take this." He drapes the long piece of cloth over her shoulders gently as not to accidentally get it into her sauces.

  
"B-but wha-what about you? Y-you have way w-worse circulation than me. You'll be freezing." Mikan stated, her usual concern voicing through over the romantic desire to be strewn in his clothes.

Smiling innocently, he aptly told her, "I'll be fine, I promise. Plus I wouldn't feel very gentlemanly if I sat here perfectly fine while you yourself were out in the cold."

"I c-can't bel-believe that after robbing a restaurant for me, you still find some way to be w-worried about being gentlemanly.", Mikan says rolling her eyes. Putting her food down to pull his head into the curve of her neck, she lulls a sweet "But th-thank you anyways."

Making a gesture like that of an old timey gentleman tipping his hat, he mutters a low "much obliged" to the humor of his bestie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mad baked when I wrote this and super hungry


	7. Take my Hand, Lemme Take you Home

Surprisingly, his back hadn't given out from the activity of having the surprisingly heavy girl getting on and off of him for much of the day in spite. Soon after he and her had finished their food, by this point completely sluggish, the two rose off of the ground to walk back home. Picking her back up onto his back, he strained, noticing that she was rather bottom heavy in comparison to other places. It was something that he hadn't quite gathered until he lifted her, but being the observant guy that he was, and being plagued with mad feelings for her, he had noticed before that she was kinda thick in the right places.

Mentally slapping himself for letting Teruteru-ish thoughts invade his mind, he started the walk back towards the school, hearing the sleepy girl mumble into his neck, tickling it. Laughing at the way it felt, he hitched the girl up higher so she could breath a little clearer. Raising her almost a foot higher, her head above his, Mikan stirred awake, feeling tall and powerful

"Woooooaaaaaah.", she exclaimed drowsily. "I feeel likeee a giaaaant. It's soooo big up here, Nagiiiiii... I wish you could enjoy being as tall as me." she chuckled. "I'm glad you like it so much up there, but one of these days, just know that I'll be getting you back for all of these rides I give you.", he said cheekily. 

"As l-long as one of these days you bandage me up when I tumble over, then.", she replied, elated.

"Promise." He assured her, "You can rest east back there if you want. If you don't mind sleeping on garbage, that is." He half-joked.

She swatted his ear with her finger, saying "T-talk like that again, and one of us, m-meaning you," she clarified, "will be needing patching up, p-pretty boy." She knew he hated that nickname, given to him because of his recent tendency to spend way too long on his hair. But she loved the name. Even if he didn't know she meant it in the way he oh so wanted her to, she did genuinely find him to be a pretty boy, perhaps the prettiest one that she'd ever have the honor of knowing, with his kind personality accentuated by what she considered a near perfect appearance: tall, long and surprisingly strong, a handsomely androgynous face with a masculine jawline and two beautiful greyish-green eyes with eyelashes that a girl would kill for.

Glowing like the sun, Nagito says nothing but nods, agreeing to her terms complacently as he continued his march onward for the school building, hitching her down slowly so she was against his shoulder, resting her eyes whilst upon it.

Spending a lot of the walk in comfortable silence, he thought to himself about an assortment of things involving the nurse. A lot having to do with how much he appreciated her qualities, physical and otherwise. How radiantly beautiful she was whenever she smiled. How she lit his heart on fire every time she came up to greet him with a hug. How he wanted more than anything to come home from work one day to come from behind her and hold her from behind, spinning her around to cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply until she was a blushing mess. He smiled glowingly, a part of him extremely hopeful that one day he could make that future his reality. 

Spending a lot of the walk in comfortable silence, he thought to himself about an assortment of things involving the nurse. A lot having to do with how much he appreciated her qualities, physical and otherwise. How radiantly beautiful she was whenever she smiled. How she lit his heart on fire every time she came up to greet him with a hug. How he wanted more than anything to come home from work one day to come from behind her and hold her from behind, spinning her around to cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply until she was a blushing mess. He smiled glowingly, a part of him extremely hopeful that one day he could make that future his reality. And while another part of him was scared and lacking in confidence, he wanted to listen to the side that made him the happiest. And so did she. Falling in and out of sleep as he walked along the sidewalk, Mikan was dreaming ever so joyously of a day where he would ask her to be his.

In the premonition her world had turned into a magnificent golden beaming ultralight color, allowing space for the two to exist alone without any other troubles or worries ever again, as though her world had transformed into a tropical island in the sun solely meant for them. They laughed and they played music and danced all night long until heart's content. The two spent every waking and sleeping moment together, holding hands wherever they went. She sat on the beach under a cool umbrella, watching his hair blow in the wind as he caught the gnarliest waves on his truly sick board. This was Mikan's heaven.

Likewise, Nagito had his own fantasies to attend to. Somewhere in the countryside, living in a traditional minka away from all the loud noises and traffic associated with city life. Cooking for his wife, looking after their children as they played in the living room, yelling at each other as if he couldn't hear them bickering over who's turn it was to hop on the XBox. Hearing the sound of the door open as he was wrapping the dinner up, he pulls of his hair tie and takes off his apron, welcoming her home to the smell of her favorite foods and a vanilla flavored kiss, courtesy of his chapstick. He runs back to wash up and take a shower before dinner. Unbeknownst to him, his wife is slipping out of her clothes to surprise him in the shower, spending very special time together in a way they hadn't all week long due to her busy schedule at the hospital, making love to each other as her hand slides down the glass, leaving a heart shaped hand print in it's wake.

Happy as he'd ever been, he marches onward against time, trying his best not to disturb the girl that had been muttering his name into his neck for the past 5 minutes. Guided by the street lights, he moves through the dark to make his way back home, too happy to notice anything other than the sidewalk, him and the nurse. Somehow, he reaches into his pocket and busts out his phone and headphones. Going through his playlist, he settles on Enjoy What You Do by Wham!, vibing to the message to have as much fun and joy as possible all the way home. Before long, they made their way to the gate of the school. Seeing as it was locked, he decided to test if his strength was getting better, he hitched her a little higher, telling her to hold on under his breath as he climbed up and over the fencing. Waking up a little to notice her Prince Charming carrying her to safety, she nearly caught a nose bleed. Realistically though, Nagito was struggling. Somehow making it to the ground without either falling or dropping her, he gave a sigh of relief walking to the doors. Swiping his card key into the front entrance, he checked the clock on the wall that read 7:00, before starting the perilous ascent up the staircase, having rendered the elevator completely useless last month due to circumstances out of his control.


	8. Take my Hand, Lemme Take you Home 2

Nagito didn't realize just how hard it was to walk up three flights of stairs with until the time came for him to accomplish such a task. Walking upstairs was already tiring enough, given that each flight had around about 35 steps assigned to each of them, and carrying a completely weighted 125 pound girl wasn't making it any easier. Almost wanting to awake her, he decided against it, as she could be somewhat comically grumpy when woken up to do anything laborious.

'Dude, again: why the hell does she have to be so bottom heavy?', he thought. 

Nagito walked to her dorm room and pulled out the key to unlock her door before remembering that she left it open often in case he needed immediate access to help her overcome some night terror. Carefully, he opened the door. Stepping in, he took in the angelic atmosphere of lavender and honey incense he bought her to calm her nerves. She began to favor the scent above all, burning it often to the point that whenever she came to class, she always seemed to have a half lidded gaze and a deep purple haze about her. Nagito of course began to love the scent as well, associating it with the glowing aura she radiated when happy.

The sound her door opening was somehow the catalyst to her awakening, making her stir with a "H-huh? W-where are... we?"

"We're back at your dorm room, dork. Where else would we be?", he joked.

"You don't gotta be s-so mean about it.", Mikan whined cutely, making Nagito feel a mixture of genuine shame and fluttery affection. "You're... right. I'm sorry Mikan." He whispered. 

"Apology accepted, l-loser.", she giggled, him realizing she had fooled him with her adorable disposition. "N-now take me to bed, or else." Surprised at her, he walks her over to her mattress and sets her down gently before sitting himself at the foot of her bed.

"So, all in all... was it a good day?"

Mikan looked at the boy and smiled, always happy to reassure him no matter how many times it took for him to accept it, similar to how he does for her. 

"B-But of course. I haven't felt *yaaawwwn* this good in forever. Y-you make me the happiest girl on Earth, Nagito. No one out there is q-quite as s-special to me as you a-are."

"And the same to you too, Mikan. Heh." He smiles with a shimmer to his forehead brought on by the moonlight.The two look each other with a glint of attraction in their eyes, somehow still unbeknownst to the other, before Nagito rises from her bed side and picks up his jacket.

"Well, I suppose I should probably go. You had a really long day, and we covered a lot of ground today. You've seemed pretty tired and I don't wanna keep you from a good night's sleep. So I'll leave you be. Goodnight, Mikan." He spoke contently.

"Awww, f-fine.", she acquiesced. "Goodnight to you t-too, Nagito. Be s-safe walking back to your room."

"I will be, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." 


	9. Chapter 9

> Nagito closed her door as quietly as possible, sighing to himself and wiping his hand down his face before he picked himself up from his slump to start the journey back to his own dorm. He was almost happy with himself. Just about. But this looked to be just another one of those days where what he wanted to say was gonna go unspoken.
> 
> This wasn't the first time by a long shot that he had skipped out on what a lot of these times spent together were meant to end in a confession of some sort. His intention for the past 3 months in every single time they planned to do something together was to at some point pop the eternal question. Just a simple six word question: Will you go out with me? Or would you like to go out? Or if they were in first grade, destroy whatever she was building out of legos and say she was dumb cause girls are dumb. Even a 7 year old would have better luck asking out their crush. Him, almost an adult.
> 
> Almost graduated. He was running out of time to make a move for her. Soon graduation would come, and most likely the two would start spending less and less time with each other. He had a feeling that she didn't want that, and he knew he most definitely didn't want that. But he was starting to get the feeling that it was what the universe wanted. He had so much confidence that he could do it, but he just didn't know how he could. The only reason part of him thought he was so capable was because a tiny sliver of him wasn't oblivious to her... _gigantic fucking heart pounding head over heels in a backflip crush on him._
> 
> So why was it so hard for him? He'd seen it be done before a billion times. Everybody had somebody, true as can be. Nagito felt that she was his soul mate, that something was bound to happen between the two of them eventually, but it seemed like he was the only man on the planet who couldn't just act on his feelings. Soda did it for Mahiru, Nekomaru was man enough to ask Akane out, Gundham conjured enough courage to talk to a real European Princess about his feelings, so why in the fuck couldn't he? As far as it matters, even Hajime had asked out-
> 
> "Chiaki, watch out!"
> 
> Crashing into the ultimate gamer, who was unsurprisingly inattentive to her surroundings, Nagito watched as her Switch was flung into midair, split into it's three detachable pieces, just about above halfway to the ceiling at 12 feet. As she was still trying to get up, he had begun to make a mad dash for the electronics currently hurdling for the floor. Tumbling just under it, he caught it as it hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him a little. Hurt but glad he saved the console, he lie there on the ground waiting for a complete breath to circulate through. Chiaki turned around and upon seeing that he had saved her console, decided to wait for him to say something. Eventually, he did.
> 
> "New game?", he asked, conditioned with her habit to cause accidents with him specifically.
> 
> "Yeah." She confirmed. "New Pokemon game kinda sucks but you know how it goes with me."
> 
> "You/I really will play anything.", they both say at the same time. "What the trainers look like?", he inquires, expecting disappointment.
> 
> "It's a puzzle game." she acquiesces, though always excited to talk about games. " It's called Cafe Mix, and basically you and Eevee run a cafe and serve Pokemon themed items, like food and stuff. But you use puzzle skills to put it together."
> 
>   
> Laying back down on the floor and groaning in agony, he responds, "No more, please. I'd rather your switch deck me in the stomach again, Chiaki, then have to hear more about this travesty." He laughs a little, setting her off mildly.
> 
> Getting defensive, she argues, "Hey hey, now! Don't be like that, it's not all bad. The games kinda cute." She pouts, reminding him of how Mikan looked earlier. Ah damn, that's right, Mikan.
> 
> _Man..._
> 
>   
> Seeing his new forlorn expression and being as intuitive as she was, she looks across him and sets herself down next to him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey, Nagito? You okYou seem pretty out of it. What's up?"
> 
> "Huh? Oh well nothing, just uhh... well there's something. It's just, I don't feel 100 percent right about now. And no, it has nothing to do with the welt your Switch gave me.", he jokes, still a sad expression on his face.
> 
> Laughing lightly, she presses forward, not willing to see him so oddly... sad. Even though he self-deprecated on the regular, and sometimes he did believe in it, he mainly did it out of habit from when he used to take what he said as truth. Sometime after meeting and befriending everyone else, he started to feel a little better about himself. Back in the present, however, she hadn't seen him as sullen as he was in quite along time.
> 
> "So... tell me stranger, what's up? You haven't been really all yourself lately, as a matter of fact. So... spill."
> 
> "Well, it's just, you know... There's a lot on my mind right now, and it's just hard for me to figure out what to do about it. It could genuinely tarnish everything I have, dude. Or... at least, what I've made into everything." Nagito sighed, "And... however I go about my next move with it, could realistically mean one of two things: I'm happy for a while, and then I'm not, and then I'm depressed, or just skip straight to being depressed."
> 
> Taken in what she just heard, she took in a deep sigh and elaborated "Look, Nagi... You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that otherwise I won't know how to help you."
> 
> "What if what I'm looking for isn't your help? What if I'm just looking for a shoulder to cry on?" He says sardonically.
> 
> Caling his bluff, she retorts "Because you wouldn't have came to me."
> 
> Perplexed by the possible implication, he nervously asks her "What do you mean by that?"
> 
> "...just tell me a little more and I might tell you."
> 
> Relinquishing, he vocalizes, "...Alright then, I guess I will. There's this friend I have, and they mean the world to me. But lately, things have been weird between us..."
> 
> "Like you two been fighting?"
> 
> "No no, nothing like that, never. They've just been making me feel some type of way and I don't quite know how to handle it, because if I don't, then I"ll have the knowledge that I could've done something about it, and instead of going forward without bothering to ask questions, then I sat on my ass and didn't. And if I do, then I could ruin everything or... maybe my luck would interfere." Sighing, he continues. "It's just so hard... I don't know what to do, Chiaki. Usually I do, but with them I'm just drawing a blank."
> 
> "Neither do I. But maybe I can...", giving him an ultimatum, she barters "if you stop playing the pronoun game."
> 
> "Hey, that just took a lot of effort to get out. Now I gotta do it again?"
> 
> "Not the whole thing obviously, but come on. It's not like I'd tell anybody. And if you don't tell me what '"they"' are, I'll just assume it's my boyfriend... hey, you do spend _a lot_ of time with him." she says, waving her eyebrows
> 
> Red as a stoplight, he gets hot under the collar. "What? No, not in this lifetime. Maybe in some other universe, far as fuck away from here, but definitely not."
> 
> "Damn, no need to be so harsh about it. You two might be cute together in that universe far from here."
> 
> "Hey listen you've been great, but it looks like I gotta run."
> 
> "Oh my god, you're so defensive about it. You got me thinking that it might be."
> 
> Giving in, he assures her "Fine fine fine, I promise you, it's not Hajime. And if it makes you that much more willing to aid me with my petty troubles, than yes it's a she. Happy?"
> 
> "That's what I thought, and now I can really help you, because that narrows it down for me way more than you think. Chiaki taps her chin, then points back to him. "But, I'll let you continue until you're comfortable with an answer."
> 
> Jimmys rustled, he lectures "Always up to something... but fine. I'll tell you more of my sad tale, then."
> 
> "Go on."
> 
> "So, I've known her really long, and she's really quite kind and caring. She always is there to tend to me when I need it, and even when I don't. Shes always willing to drop everything for the people she cares about, and I love that about her. But she's got issues with herself, much as I do. And while it does draw us closer, it also makes me wary about what I say. So when I do spend time with her, I always have this one question hanging over my head that could ruin everything we have. It's torture not to ask it, and it's torture to think about what could happen if I do. There."
> 
> "Well, it looks like I was right. I know exactly who you're talking about. Caring, tending, you're with her all the time. You're trying to admit something to her, and you're so cut up about it you can't talk to her." Declaring as she spoke, she said stated proudly "I know exactly who it is... It's gotta be Mahiru."
> 
> "What? No."
> 
> "Sonia.'
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Hiyoko?"
> 
> "I'll leave right now."
> 
> Laughing, she recedes. "Fine, I'll stop, I'll stop."
> 
> Shaking his fluffy head of white hair, he asks "Alright then. So I'm guessing it's pretty obvious who it is?"
> 
> "Without a doubt, I knew from the start. It's Mikan, clear as day." She hums, fiddling with her joy-con. "I just thought it'd make you feel better to talk about her. Was I right?"
> 
> "Yeah actually. It's nice to tell somebody about it. It'd just be nice to be able to tell her."
> 
> "Well duh. I've seen the way you two act. You must be head over heels for her.""
> 
> "The way we act?" he asks, oblivious as usual.
> 
> Shocked at how clueless he could be, she tells him "Up until she told me, I thought you guys were dating."
> 
> His timbers truly shivered, he interrogates further. "Wow. That's really embarrassing... Wait, does that mean she knows about me?"
> 
> "That much I can't tell you. That's for me to know and you to find out, dude. And that's just what I'm here for. If you wanna look at it like this, your luck put you here. It may have hurt crashing into me, but now I can help you out." Analogizing, she says "That brings me to my first point: It may hurt to tell her, and it may hurt to be rejected. But in the end if what you're most worried about is losing her friendship, then you haven't a thing to worry about."
> 
> "Alright then. Why's that?"
> 
> "A number of reasons. Like ok, here. First off, and least of all, you were quite possibly the first person she's ever had a positive interaction that didn't have to be nice. And as fucked up as it is, she wouldn't leave you if her life depended on it. I mean it in the realest sense, too." Becoming less intensive, she continues her foray.
> 
> "Secondly though, you're her best friend in the whole wide world. You two are scared to death whenever you aren't around each other. And when you are around each other, the world could be on fire and the sky could be raining blood, and you two would still be messing around together as if the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. You wanna know why? It's because to you, she is your world. And she feels absolutely no different." Seeing him become a little happier, she finishes "Thirdly, you don't seem to have considered any other possibility that she might not say no. Is there really any better person for her that you know of? Does it not make sense for it to be you of all people, who makes her feel better than anyone else, who she centers most of her life around, and who she cares for and drops everything for to make sure is ok, to be the one for her?"
> 
> "Well, yeah when you put it like that, it does make sense..." he admits, scratching the back of his neck
> 
> "And if you needed anymore convincing, have you ever considered how you felt?", she asks what she thinks is an obvious question.
> 
> "Like, what do you mean?"
> 
> "Like in relation to why you shouldn't do it. Is there any reason as to why you shouldn't ask her considering your feelings for her?"
> 
> Now was the time to consider. He couldn't think of any reason as to why he wouldn't want to date her, but all he felt was that he should; he'd never begun to put everything in his heart into words, just the basics. Like how smart and kind and pretty she was and stuff like that. But upon that question, Nagito had finally begun to see a bigger picture. And when he did, it was a magnificent amount of memories hitting him like a tidal wave that explained why he felt the way he did about her in perfect detail. 
> 
> ====================================================================================================
> 
> He wanted so much to protect her from all that had ever been cruel or evil towards her in the world. Every time he looked at her, he felt so strong a need to care for her. Because Chiaki was right. Before him, no one had cared for her before.
> 
> He recalled a dark time when the two had decided to spend their first holiday together. It was just after they started being friends and it was December 18th when she had suggested that the next day they go and visit her parents. He was wary. Given all that she told him, he felt that it was a bad idea and that they should maybe stay at the school for the break, even though they'd be some of the few. But, on that next day, they found themselves on a bus heading for her old home. When they arrived however, all they found was a foreclosed run down building with some machinery strewn around the outside. When they got off, she ran off at her old stop to go look inside and see if anyone was there, worried that something might have happened to them. There wasn't, and Mikan knew exactly what that meant.
> 
> He didn't know it, but her parents had left again as they often did when they were too deadbeat to pay their biils, but this time they didn't even take the time to tell their only child about it. She was sobbing as hard as she could when she came back outside. Perplexed, he put back a strand of hair out of her eyes and asked her what was wrong. What he thought he'd hear was going to be just about this one instance, ended up being an entire explanation.
> 
> Starting from as far back as she could remember, Mikan's parents barely took care of her. They were off doing something else all the time, never really at home. By age 4 she could cook an assortment of meals because no one else was ever around to do it but here. It was also around this time that she started to go to school and from the first day she had, it sounded like hell.
> 
> Coming to school in dirty clothes with no shower led to kids looking at her. And when they looked, they didn't see a why or a how. All they knew is that she looked very unpleasant, and what started as a few whispers here and there became full on bullying in no less than a week, and within a month, became something nightmarish. She didn't go home from school at any point thereafter without so much as at least a bruise on her face. It wasn't like she could tell anybody. No one was ever around to listen. And in the few times they were home, it wasn't like they cared enough to listen either.
> 
> All was like this for the longest time. She had almost gotten used to it when eventually, when she started being a teenager, it somehow got worse. It wasn't reserved to just the kids at school taunting her... but now every time her parent's were home, she became less of a person and more of a multi-purpose tool. She did everything around the house and tried to keep it looking nice since no one else really put forth the effort for it. And if she didn't, she started to grow some other purposes.
> 
> A punching bag. An ashtray. A garbage container. And if she had allowed them, target practice. They already threw stuff at each other, and now they were trying to involve her. She told him that in the months before she came to Hope's Peak, she never got to bed before 3 am, because her father would stay at her door for hours trying his hardest to knock it down and do unimaginable things to her before he settled on her sleeping mother.
> 
> He was rightfully disgusted at hearing the story, and became so angry upon gaining this knowledge that he nearly pulled her arm out when he yanked her up off the curb they were sitting on. This was the first time years he had been truly furious at something other than his own misfortune. He didn't even care where they were going so long as it was away from there. When they found an empty park near by, they sat down, and he pulled her so close and so tight that three men with crowbars couldn't pull him off. This was the first time he had ever really given anybody reassurance, or a hug for that matter, and though he didn't really know what he was doing, she told him that she appreciated it and that no one had ever done that for her, and that she was greatly thankful.
> 
> But of course it wasn't all negative. Most of the times they had together were genuinely happy. And it was looking back on those times that made him realize every single little good thing about her, every little detail, that deep down he knew, but never fully taken time to appreciate. And this is what he started to tell Chiaki, smiling ever so brightly.
> 
> He loved the way she walked, her feet pointing inward with every step she took in her cute little white Vans. He thought it was adorable, because they were small and quiet, just like her. Even if it came from the worst possible place, he loved her stutter and her small sounding casual voice, bordering on a whisper at times, but loved equally the voice only he got to here, when the two were alone. Loud and a little boisterous, she opened up way more around him then she had ever before, finally feeling like she didn't have to apologize for being so loud or so giggly or enjoying herself too much. It made him nearly cry tears of joy to tell her about all of the things he enjoyed about her, but still had a ways to go.
> 
> He loved whenever she would call him in the middle of the night and wake him up just to tell him that she missed him, even if they had just gotten done seeing each other a few hours before. It charmed him when she would speak for whole sentences without stuttering, never wanting to mention it and ruin the moment. The first few times she realized it herself and instinctively apologized before he would reassure her that it was ok. Nowadays, she almost never apologized for anything unless it was like this morning when she was feeling particularly down. Aside from that, he seemed to be keeping her happy. Just how he liked it.
> 
> They would often stay up together some nights when they just couldn't go to bed and relax on her bed and listen to music or watch bad Netflix shows and make fun of the terrible acting, or watch something good and promptly be moved to tears, holding each other by the end credits. He loved the way she pouted whenever he would begin to make fun of her, knowing that he didn't mean it. He loved how protective she could be over him, making sure that she texted him whenever he was out with the boys in their class to make sure he was staying safe, not up to the stupid shit they were. He loved to cook with her on the nights they would stay in, with her teaching him how to properly fry fish without making it too limp. They had made some proper feasts together. 
> 
> Listening to him gush, Chiaki's smile widened. She knew that he was now properly on the road to doing what was right and confessing to his sweetheart Mikan. Still attentive, she listened to him some more as he continued.
> 
> He love love loved the smell of lavender and honey that came off of her, filling up his lungs to the point he could swear he was high off of it. Even when she came home from work at the hospital, when her scent mixed with the isopropyl and cleaning supplies, she still managed to have a divine aroma wrapping around her. He already knew that she was pretty, beautiful even, but now he was starting to talk about every little detail of her appearance like it was a gift from God. Because to him, she most certainly was.   
>   
> Everything on her face was wonderful. Her big glossy purple eyes, her Marilyn Monroe-ish mole under her left eye, her wispy lashes. All of it, stunningly gorgeous. He loved the way she squinted them whenever she smiled her big bright beautiful smile, the one he swore could cure diseases just as well as her nursing. He loved her soft small hands the times he would sneak his into hers just to feel what it'd be like to hold them.
> 
> He loved the soft feeling of her otherwise signature choppy hair, and the way it cascaded down to her hips like a dark magenta waterfall. He loved how short she was, often reminding her of the fact by holding her books just out of reach and watching her jump up to try and grab them. It was adorable whenever she would rub it in his face that she was able to grab them from him, letting her have her moment even if he let her have them back.
> 
> He told her that he loved the feeling he got in his heart whenever he took a glance at her and admired these qualities about her for a brief moment. The feeling of his heart racing and threatening to leave it's spot in his chest. For the first time, he told somebody just how much she meant to him that wasn't her. He wanted to scream it from a mountain top. And for the first time period, he told somebody how much he loved someone. He was as excited and as joyous as he could be.
> 
> Finally, he told her how hopeful she made him. How he knew he could accomplish anything if he had her by his side for forever. That the hope inside her could generate enough power to light up the entire Tokyo skylight. And he wanted to see that hope blossom to its fullest.
> 
> Out of breath and crying the happiest tears she'd ever seen, she patted his back and asked him a redundant question.
> 
> "So I'm guessing you got a thing for her right?"
> 
> Laughing and wiping his eyes, he responded "Yeah, I think so." Looking at her, he grabs her shoulder and looks her in the eyes, telling her thank you.
> 
> "Don't thank me, Nagi. I was just reminding you of what you already know. Now, it's not too late. There's still a lot of time left in the night, so if someone wanted to find you, where should you be here in about... 5 minutes?"
> 
> "In Mikan's room... telling her how much she means to me, and how much I love her. And hopefully,". he says dusting himself off, "She'll accept that. You've been tremendous Chiaki. And I bid to you goodnight."
> 
> "Goodnight Nagito. Hopefully, the best night you've ever had."
> 
> Waving back to her, he darts in the direction of her dorm, armed with mad feelings and a little new found confidence.


	10. The best birthday gift

> Running like the wind, he finds himself almost barging into her room at around 8:00 at night, throwing caution to the wind and hoping that she wasn't asleep. Once he gets there, he instead makes the wise choice to gently open the door instead of breaking it down. The last thing she needs is to be scared to death by a possible suitor. Walking inside and surveying the room, he takes another step into the now dark room to turn on her nightlight. Mikan, however, beats him to it, taking him completely by surprise. Surprised as he is, she looks at him from across the room with a quizzical expression. 
> 
> "Nagito? W-What's wrong? Yo-you look like y-you've seen a g-g-g-ghost." 
> 
> Nagito doesn't say anything, to embarrassed at the sight that stood rather elegantly before him.
> 
> "N-Nagito? You ok?"
> 
> Stunned to answer the question, Nagito begins to fumble over his words at the sight of her wearing nothing but her undergarments.
> 
> "Uhhh, Mikan? You... might want to cover up."
> 
> Looking down, Mikan shrieks and runs back under the covers of her bed, laughing nervously as she does so.
> 
> "O-oh my, m-my bad. I was just going to bed when you came back and I didn't think to put on some clothes."
> 
> "H-hey it's ok, I didn't even see anything." He chuckles, scratching his head ."I was just... stopping by to talk to you about something."
> 
> Nodding excitedly, Mikan replies "Ok, th-that's great. Whatever y-you want, t-tell away."
> 
> "Ok, so... I was walking back to my room, and you know... not watching where I was going, as usual, and I bumped into Chiaki on the way back." He admits, mildly ashamed, almost able to predict the swat she'd send his way. "Hey, you promised you'd be careful on your way back, w-what's this b-business with y-you knocking the wind out of yourself and breaking consoles?" The nurse lectures, cursing at him.
> 
> Trying to block in a defensive maneuver, he manages a "Hey hey, I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. I didn't mean to break the promise. Damn Mikan, you gotta stop hitting me.", he winces, rubbing his shoulder. "You're starting to leave a mark." Crossing her arms and pouting, Mikan agrees, saying "Maybe I will, but only if you promise me that next time you'll be more careful. And... only if you let me ice you up if I did."
> 
> "Ok, for sure.", he says, letting it go with a smile. Resuming... "Anyways, I bumped into her, and knocked us both over. She came over to me and asked me if I wanted to talk to her because she said I looked sad."
> 
> "Were you?" she asks, concerned for his well being.
> 
> "Yeah, I was... but don't worry, I'm fine now. I'll tell you why here in a second, alright?"
> 
> "Well, alright... Swear you're ok?" Says Mikan, holding out her pinky finger. Seeing the gesture, Nagito gives up his as well, crossing it with hers and squeezing it as tight as possible. "Mhmmm. Don't fret." Continuing onward, Nagito begins to reveal the main part of what he wanted to talk to her about. "So there I was, talking to her about what was wrong and she gave me some much needed advice. advice I needed from somebody else because I didn't want to stress you out, and because I'm trying to make quite possibly the most important decision I've ever had to make."
> 
> "W-wow, I'm on the edge of m-my seat. P-please continue, Nagi." Mikan says, her intrigue growing.
> 
> "Of course. So I was sat there speaking with her, and I'm spilling to her, because I feel like I can't make this choice without it impacting me negatively. So she sits me down and she asks me why when she tells me that the subject of the issue I'm having wouldn't... think any less of me for it." 
> 
> A long pause separates his sentences, as Mikan works out what hes saying, mostly unbeknownst to him that she's caught on to his purpose. 
> 
> "So she's telling me that since I rely on my luck to go forward with a lot of my choices, and that that usually works out for me, that I should use that to my advantage." Grabbing her hand, deciding that now was the perfect moment, he truly begins to start pouring his heart and thoughts out. "So here I am, and I'm ready to finally make that choice."
> 
> Smiling sweetly, she asks "So... I'm guessing now's the time for you to tell me what that is?"
> 
> He nods, and he inhales sharply, trying to retain composure and not let the vapors get to him. "You'd be very, very right. Mikan, you... you mean the world to me... More than you can ever know or even begin to understand. But you already know that, and now... I just...", he stops. He can feel the room get hotter and his body and muscles tighten up. Before long, under the surface, Nagito was full on panicking. Anxious, he starts to shake a little, causing her to grow increasingly concerned. "You just?"
> 
> With a loud and annoyed grunt, Nagito stands up and pulls both hands down over his face in frustration. Feeling the tears on his hands, he begins to feel worse about his predicament before practically shouting into his hands, alarming her with a jump. "I just feel like an idiot... this is so much more difficult than I thought it'd be... Ugh, I feel like such a fool!" Crying a little now and feeling even worse for doing so causes him to start nearly sobbing into his hands before he hears shuffling and rustling from behind him.
> 
> Mikan, picking up her blanket bundle and walking over to him, envelopes him in it to get his attention. Despite herself nearly being naked, she had a feeling that whatever happened between them that night would lead to him seeing even more of her should things work out. "Nagito, whatever you have to t-tell me, y-you can tell me." Rubbing her hands in circles on his stomach, the comforting woman reassures him. "You're not an idiot. It's ok to cry around me, Nagito. She was right. I won't think of you any less for anything you do, as long as you're true with me." 
> 
> Still crying his eyes out, he turns around and hugs her back with the blanket draping around them. He manages to choke out in a whimper "Well... ok I'm just gonna come out and say it then..."
> 
> Nodding, she gives him a simple please and hears him out.
> 
> "Mikan, not like I'm the best at hiding things, so you probably already know, but I... I have..."
> 
> Under her breath, Mikan utters a quiet "Tell me, sweetie."
> 
> Not being able to say the words, he instead goes to the plan B he didn't know he had. "I have a gift for you."
> 
> Not expecting what was coming next, she lifts head higher to make eye contact with him and ask him what it is.
> 
> Nagito lifts up the shortest parts of her fringe with his thumb and index finger, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.
> 
> Hearing her let out a small airy noise, Nagito lifts her head up with his hands on her cheeks to make eye contact with her again, smiling with tears on his cheeks as he starts to speak again in a low equally airy whisper. 
> 
> "Mikan, I know I'm not the best at hiding things from you, and you can read me like an open book, but you deserve to know my honest feelings for you in full. Mikan, I adore you and everything about you. You've been the apple of my eye for months now, and I don't know what I'd do without you gracing my existence with yours. My life feels so much more meaningful with you in it then it ever did before. I... I just need you to know that I love you Mikan... With all of my heart and all of my soul I promise you I could make you the happiest girl alive."
> 
> Awestruck and beet red all over, a mixture of the blanket's warmth and the boy's sweet words, Mikan burys himself into his chest and starts to get her tears all over his shirt.
> 
> Completely misreading the situation, judging his actions a little too quickly, and forgetting all of the effort him and Chiaki had put into earlier, Nagito tries to break apart from her as he tells her "Oh no... I'm so sorry Mikan, I didn't mean to make you cry." Hearing her start to get quieter, he tries to finish with "You probably think I'm some creep... I guess I'll see myself out, then."
> 
> Mikan tackles him to the ground, kissing him on the mouth slowly and deeply. The show of affection lasted a good ten seconds before she stopped to slap him with the back of her hand.
> 
> "Ow, Mikan! That really hurt!"
> 
> Ignoring that for the time being, Mikan begins to lecture the inconfident luckster.
> 
> "Nagito, don't you dare try to say all that to me and try and leave without so much as wait on my response. What are you thinking?"
> 
> Not used to seeing this side of her, Nagito sits back in disbelief as she chastises him for his rude display. "You c-come in here and you g-g-give me a confession all sappy and teary and r-romantic, and then you think t-the best move you could make would be to just say, "Aw f-f-fuck it, I guess th-that's that th-then?"
> 
> "Mikan..."
> 
> "You think I haven't been waiting on that for forever, you dumbass? I waited all day for it, I've waited all month for it. H-hell, I've w-waited f-for it s-since I m-met you, you sexy d-dick. It was getting painful trying to pretend like I didn't know what all the gentlemanly efforts were for."
> 
> Revealing more secrets, she continues her raving, her stutter all but disappearing.
> 
> "I know it's normal for us to be pretty affectionate and stuff, but I was all over you today. I don't mean to call you a dumbass and what not, but please Nagito, don't think that just because I didn't respond in record time to getting kissed by my crush that I think you're some creepy bastard. Out of all the ways guys have tried to kiss me, that doesn't even qualify."
> 
> Lidding his eyelids in shame, Nagito says nothing, but let's his ears grow accustomed to what he knew he needed to hear.
> 
> Feeling like she was a bit too harsh, Mikan looks brings her face down closes to his, causing him to grow pink at the sight of her face being in such proximity.
> 
>   
>  "Nagito, if it wasn't th-that obvious, yo-you're feelings aren't unrequited...You're my f-favorite person in the whole wide world. I question whether or not I'd even be alive if it wasn't for you colliding with me in that first week of school. That day was the best of my life, because even if it w-wasn't the m-most pleasant first meeting, it led to so m-m-many things af-afterward that have only made me a better, happier person. I love you with all my heart Nagito. I swear it on every otherworldly being in existence. You have my heart for forever, my lucky lover."
> 
> The two of them big bright blushing red messes, they hug and kiss away any differences, any uncertainty, and any miscommunication that may have been present between them and quickly replace it with mutual affection and understanding the likes of which no one had ever seen before. She yelps loudly when Nagito brings her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he walks her back to the bed. They continue to make out with each other lightly before Mikan stops things from getting too heated.
> 
> "Nagito, I don't mean to be too forward but um... I-i-if we don't s-stop r-right now, I t-think I'd b-beg y-you to p-put a b-baby inside of m-me.", says Mikan, heavily embarrassed. Trembling, Nagito can't help but blush at her statement. Words escaping him yet again, he lays on his back and pinches himself to see if he's dreaming. He's happy to be wrong.
> 
> Mikan takes a spot nexts to him, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her mouth before asking him if he wanted to stay the night.
> 
> "You sure?", he says, grinning mischievously, "I thought you wanted to make sure I didn't... ", he gets up and leans over her to whisper "give you a baby."
> 
> Gasping at the low tone in his voice that drove her wild, she worms her hands out of his wrist and topples him back to the bed, garnering a groan out of him when she brushes her leg against his thing and asking "W-why? Do you want to, lover boy?", confident as could be that she definitely did. "W-w-w-well, n-not at the m-mome-"
> 
> "Alright, that's what I thought." she whispers after leaving a kiss on his cheek, getting up and walking to her closet to finally put something on and grab something for him to wear as well. She walks over back to her closest like a runway model, with Nagito taking very ungentlemanly looks toward the sight of her... _juicy thicc ass getting painfully further away from him._
> 
> Walking back ever so gracefully to him in a sleek white t shirt that hugged her bumps and curves perfectly, Mikan presents him with a pair of white shorts that match his skin and a black t-shirt that he read in the dark to say _My Chemical Romance_ before seating herself on the mattress. If it wasn't for it being one of her possessions, he would've left as fast as he could and never spoken to the owner again. Tying his hair back with the band on his wrist, Nagito takes his shirt off.
> 
> Removing his clothes to put the new ones on, Mikan also takes in the image of the barely clothed lanky wavy-haired pretty boy, wanting to take a bite out of him before he dresses himself too much. To her dismay he adorns himself in the shorts she stole from him and the t-shirt that fit way to loose on him. She takes the blanket back up and gestures with a hand pat on the bed to let him know that he was now perfectly ready to commit the fine art of spooning. After he gets in, she promptly climbs and lays on his chest as he massages her scalp to ease her to relaxation. 
> 
> Vibrating, Mikan mumbles, "That feeeels sooo gooooood, Naaaaaagggiiittoooo. Iiiiii cccaaaannnn feeeeeel myyyyy ssseeelllfff mmmmeeeltttinng." Happily, Nagito gently tells her, "I'm glad to make you feel good, honey. The fact that I can do it more in the future just makes me ecstatic."
> 
> "Weeee'llllll haaavvvveeee pleeennttyyy of tiiiimeee fooorr ittttt tomorrrowwwww. Wwweeee shoooulldd probablyyyyy go ttooooo beeeeeedddd soooooon. Weeeee haaaad a looooongggg dayyy togettherrrrr annnddd i waannnnnaaa havvvveee a lloooonggerrrr one tomorrowwwww. Soooooo keeeeeeppppp soottthingggg me pleeeeeeaseeee."
> 
> "With pleasure. Your hair feels soft to the touch, Mikan. It's like silk. What do you use?"
> 
> "Youuuuuu dddoooonnnn'ttttt nnneeeeeeeddddd mmmyyyyyy ssssttttufffff ttttoooo mmmaakkkkeee yoooouurrrr haaaiiiirrrrr assss flllufffyy asss itttt allllreaaaddyyy isssss... Yooooouuuu rrreaaaalllllllllllllyyyyy aaarrreeee aaaa prrrreeeetttyyyyy boooooyyyyy."
> 
> Going to deny it, he closes his eyes and lets it go, telling her "I guess you're right. But not as pretty as a girl as yourself, Mikan. Thank you for today, by the way. And everything, for that matter. You're amazing." He stops rubbing her scalp, kisses her forehead and looks into her eyes from above, wishing his were that pretty. 
> 
> Shaking her pretty little head, Mikan grabs his cheek and rebuffs him. "No, no, no. Thank you Nagito. This was and still is the b-b-bestest birthday that I've ever had... You're still the best present I've ever gotten, b-by the way. You've t-truly reaffirmed me. I love you, sweet boy."
> 
> Smiling at her new name for him, Nagito requites "I love you too, beautiful. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now, since you're lame, we should probably get some sleep." Yawning, he finishes, "We do have a big day tomorrow. I wanna go get more fries and feed them to you. You looked adorable when I did that."
> 
> "No you, hehe. Goodnight, my prince."
> 
> "Goodnight princess. I'll see you in the morning." Kissing her one last time, Nagito closes his eyes and drifts off into his fantasy world that he daydreamed of on the walk home.
> 
> ====================================================================================================
> 
> It was day break , the sun just barely creeping over the mountains as the darkness started to disappear. The next morning, Nagito was the first to wake up. He looked at the clock, reading 7:30 am. Maybe he could stay asleep for a little longer. Nagito looked at the sleeping girl, and kissed her forehead. He dozed off again, into his mind, thinking about how much his life had changed in the last 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight up ripped off the last two lines from 7:46 by ramen_shinguji. They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery after all. Hope they don't copyright strike me.


End file.
